


As I Arrived I Saw You Leaving

by Intrepid (Odddreamsofdoom)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odddreamsofdoom/pseuds/Intrepid
Summary: Bits and pieces of a world where Brent is a college hockey player and also plays football in alternating seasons and Duncan is a dropout working at an art and craft store.These facts are less important than the fact that Duncs has been able to capture Brents attention better than anyone else since day one.Brent unwilling and unable to aviod being caught in the path of this ginger haired braveheart in chunky thunky skate shoes.





	As I Arrived I Saw You Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Dont expect a lick of accuracy about college sports.

Seabs as a high schooler who plays both hockey and football. He would be an average grade student if his time wasnt so monopolised by his sports but he doesnt always have the time to absorb the information and how to use it to write essays and reports that appealingly get a clear point across.

Hes dazzled by duncs who he first sees him on a day where hes high on winning or psyched for a match. He encounters him when he almost knocks him off his skateboard as they nearly collide. Duncs is late for a meeting or shift and doesnt slow to jump back on the board. Shouts something nasty over his shoulder.

He sees him checking out at the grocery when hes still looking at a jar of peanut butter and then again long boarding down a side street with sunglasses on and a light plaid shirt open and billowing over a skimpy singlet. Hes majestic

Duncs never went to a prom bc hed dropped out of school and went thru a few jobs before being hired by a private arts and crafts store and supplies. He sometimes wears.clear framed reading glasses

When they go to seabs prom duncan wears a kilt and seabs is so hot for it. Wants to get him alone and cant keep his eyes off him

Duncan enjoys being at the center of brents attention in a way that is more intense than usual.

Duncan definitely tops from the bottom and likes riding brent who just is constantly blown away.

Duncan definitely at some point in their relationship has given brent a fucking stellar magic mike lapdance at a house party and winds up shirtless and only in his big black basketball shorts and chunky skater kicks. He puts one leg across brent and tight up to the side of the chair and rolls his hips sensually right there in front of brents face. So close to his mouth and brent HATES thats theyre around all their friends right now because as sexy as his hands ghosting over duncs body, his chest his shorts, just slightly up beneath. he wants to have duncs naked and coming with him more and now.

**Author's Note:**

> I am stoned and wrote this stoned while listening to ’Why’d You Only Call Me When You're High’ by Arctic Monkeys.  
> I want to refine this more later and repost but i also wanted this idea out in the world asap.
> 
> Can you even play hockey AND football in highschool in the same year?? I certainly dont know.
> 
> Dedicated and soon to be gifted to 007waffles007, darkangel0410 and adamsgirl (once im awake enough to make the gift function work.


End file.
